Conventionally, the drive device is made up of a combination of a motor and a controller controlling the motor (i.e., a control of a power supply to the motor). In such a drive device, the connector terminal of a connector that connects wiring to the motor for the supply of the electric power as well as supplying signals to the substrate in the controller is soldered onto the substrate.
The drive device described in a patent document, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-245915 (patent document 1) or the like has a cover member for protecting the substrate. The cover member covers (i.e., shields) the connection portion of the connector terminal and the substrate from the outside of the motor, meaning that the connection portion is invisible from the outside due to the cover member. Therefore, the steps of manufacturing the drive device disclosed in the patent document 1 may be increased, because the cover member may be disposed on the drive device only after the soldering of the connector terminal onto the substrate.